Just Someone To Be With
by KoFoolio
Summary: Yaoi. Lloyd x Genis. Thats all thats need to be said. R&R please!


Just Someone to Be with…

By KoFoolio

Pairing(s): Lloyd x Genis, Genis x ????????(later chapters!)

ME: Hey there people, well there isn't enough Genis in these love stories so I thought I make one of my own! Haha. Anyway please enjoy

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is owned by Namco and Namco only. It is not owned by me and I did not sell any of my stories. I would have made no money anyway :-D

Warning: this fanfic contains YAOI as in MALE ON MALE. If you don't like get OUT.

* * *

Night fall came by pretty quick and the hole group was still walking towards the Temple of Darkness to form a pact with Shadow. Shadow was the summon spirit of darkness (no friggen duh it says Temple of Darkness). As the group was walking they decided to set up camp for the night and just rest before entering. 

"Are we there YET????" whined Lloyd, who of course was carrying all the camping gear.

"Our destination has to be a smart one. You don't want any monsters crawling up your sleeping bag now would you Lloyd Irving?" replied Raine Sage.

"No ma'am…" said Lloyd with a sigh. He was tired from carrying everything but it was his fault anyway. He accidentally bumped Genis into a Ghoul and the poor kid is scared half to death. Raine of course punished Lloyd.

"All right. I think we should stop here. There are trees with fruit and this place is not crawling with monsters like it was in that Mausoleum. Lloyd! Set up camp please." Ordered Raine. She was really bossy and sometimes got on Lloyd's nerves. Actually she always scared him.

"I shall go find fire wood." Suggested Presea and left without saying another word. "I'll make sure she stays safe" said Regal and ran off to catch up with her. "Presea wait for me! I want to go show you some flowers along the way!" said Colette and she flew to the both of them.

Zelos was already on the floor, almost dead from the exhaustion. He was the one fending off the monsters and having to deal with Sheena's mouth. Sheena of course was glaring at Zelos right about now.

"Zelos, YOU TWIT! GET UP AND GATHER SOME WATER FOR THE GROUP" she yelled. Zelos didn't move an inch. He was just there. Lloyd, Raine, and Genis were just staring, too afraid to get close to Sheena. "Undine! Wake this slacker up!" she commanded and appeared the maiden of the mist. She washed Zelos away and he woke up instantly by hitting a tree. By hitting the tree, the nest of bees came down. BATTLE TIME!...not. The bees were already drowned by Undine's attack and so was Zelos.

"I think I'll go get the water…" said Lloyd and Raine agreed. "Can I go with him?" asked the tiny mage. "I want to go exploring this area and make sure Lloyd doesn't forget."

"If you come back with a single scratch or a cut, you're never leaving my sight again" stated Raine and walked to heal Zelos.

The two walked deeper into the woods. They passed by weird looking trees and bushes. They knew a pond was around here somewhere; they just didn't know EXACTLY where it was.

"Maybe its this way…" said Lloyd. "We already passed here. Remember this?" said Genis, pointing at a tree with a trunk that looked like it was grinning at them. "Oh yeah. I was laughing at the first time around." Sighed Lloyd.

Genis ran ahead and went behind some bushes. All Lloyd heard was a splash. He peeked over the bushes only to find one very wet Genis. Lloyd laughed his mouth away and Genis was really embarrassed. The brunette helped up the young half-elf and walked around the pond to the rocks so they can sit.

"Raine is going to KILL me!" screamed Genis. "how am I going to ever go out alone again if she finds me all wet!?"

"She won't. don't worry." Chuckled Lloyd. "Here, take off your clothes"

"W-what?" asked Genis, shyly and somewhat shocked. "Well we're not going to dry them when they are still on you right? Just cast fireball onto these stones and they'll be warm enough to dry your clothes on" said Lloyd with a very confident look on his face.

"oh…ok.." said Genis in a low voice.

_Why was I nervous? This is Lloyd. He's my best friend. He would never do anything to me. Besides he likes Collette. Wait..why did I even think he would want me? What the hell am I thinking?!?! I like Presea but just the thought of Lloyd seeing me without clothes is just…_

"Genis? Are you okay..?" asked a concerned Lloyd. Genis popped back into reality and stopped thinking immediately. "Oh! Yeah I'm okay. Sorry" replied the mage. "Alright then. Take them off or would you rather want Raine to find out?" smirked Lloyd.

"Of course not!" squealed the half-elf. He took off his clothes and threw them in Lloyd's face. Lloyd fell to the floor and almost into the pond. "sorry Lloyd!" exclaimed Genis and ran to help Lloyd up. Instead of helping him up, Genis tripped on a rock and tackled Lloyd into the pond. Now they were both wet.

"Genis, do you love water all that much?" said Lloyd, grinning. "maybe I do." Said Genis and both of them started to laugh. They got out of the water and back onto the land.

"Fireball!" and with that command the stones were heated up and ready for the clothes to be placed on. All he had on was his underwear and an undershirt. Genis didn't want Lloyd to see everything thing. Lloyd was also left in his boxers and undershirt.

While waiting for their clothes to dry off, they sat and stared into the pond. Genis began to shiver. "you cold?" asked Lloyd. "N-n-not r-really" said Genis. Obviously it was a lie. Even dimwitted Lloyd knew that. Genis closed his eyes and started to think warm thoughts such as the beach.

At that moment Genis felt Lloyd's arm come around his waist. His eyes opened quickly and he backed away from where he sat, pushing Lloyd's arms away. "What are you doing?!" exclaimed the shocked mage. "I was just warming you up. You don't want to get sick in all this do you?" said Lloyd with an innocent, confused face.

"I'm f-f-fine!" he lied.

_What does Lloyd think he's doing? He didn't have to get THAT close… But maybe he's just worried…I think I'm over thinking…again._

"Yeah and I can grow a tail whenever I want." Said Lloyd sarcastically. "Genis, I'm just worried about you that's all." Lloyd went closer to Genis and hugged him again. This time, Genis allowed him to. "I don't want anything else to happen to you…" he whispered in Genis's ear. "…Thanks Lloyd…" said Genis. He was tired from all that thinking and falling. He started to close his eyes when all of the sudden Lloyd kissed him on the cheek. Genis backed off faster than the last time

"Lloyd!!??!" questioned Genis. "Genis…I'm sorry. I have something to say. You probably won't believe me but…."

_Here it comes…I knew I wasn't over thinking!_

"your cheek was as smooth as a new table from an expert carpenter!" said Lloyd with a grin.

Genis was speechless. _THAT'S WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO FIND OUT??!!_

"and also…Genis I don't know how to say it...but…I like you…more than a friend" said Lloyd with a sigh at the end.

Genis just stared at Lloyd, thinking about what he should do. He liked Lloyd but only to the friend part and nothing else.

Genis stared at the ground now "Lloyd…I.."

Genis was already caught in Lloyd's lips before he could finish. Lloyd was actually kissing Genis on the lips. Genis' eyes were wide open but he did not back down. Lloyd's tongue ran over Genis' lips and the half-elf closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let the warm tongue enter a whole new area. Their tongues collided and they tasted each other. _Why…does this feel….so good…_ Genis thought to himself. They were on the floor the next second. Lloyd adjusted his body so it would not crush the little one. Lloyd was still kissing but his arms started to roam. They went up Genis' shirt and he started to caress his sides with his smooth hands. Thoughts went through Genis' mind. _This can't be wrong…cant it? He's making me feel so good…and he cares about me..and…I don't want him to stop…_ Genis let out a moan and finally parted from Lloyd's lips. He gasped for air and so did Lloyd.

"Lloyd…." Panted Genis.

"I'm…sorry…Genis" Lloyd panted back. "I really…love you…"

"Don't be sorry…but I still have questions…" replied Genis

"Really? Like what?" asked Lloyd. "I'll try to remember them later…" replied Genis and jumped into Lloyd's arms and started to kiss Lloyd as well. Lloyd of course had no complaints

This kiss was shorter and Lloyd broke it. Lloyd went to Genis' right ear and started to lick it, caressing it with his tongue. Genis let out a moan, crying out for more. Lloyd kissed it once and move down to Genis' neck. There, Lloyd began to plant kisses all over and he started to move down to Genis' chest. He removed the half elf's shirt pretty quick and began to flicker the young one's left nipple. Genis let out a soft gasp and Lloyd continued on. "I…I..love you Lloyd…" said Genis gasping. "I love you too…" said Lloyd and licked the nipple his was flickering. Genis gasped again. This time a little louder. Lloyd chuckled and took the nipple into his mouth. He began to suck it and caress the hard tip with his warm, moist tongue. Genis began breathing harder. "L-L-loyd…." he began but was interrupted when Lloyed went to his second nipple. Genis let out a long moan. Lloyd was enjoying every minute of this. He stopped nipple playing and went back up to give Genis a kiss. The kiss was a quick one because they both heard someone or something coming.

"Sylph?!" yelled Genis. "hmm..We probably took too long and Sheena sent her spirits to come looking for us. Lets hurry up and get back." Said Lloyd.

They got dressed fast and headed back to camp. Genis had many unanswered questions but he knew it would have to wait. Right now, all he's worried about is explaining things to Raine if she asked….

* * *

Well I know it was a horrible chapter. : ) Please await the next one! Review please!!!!!! 


End file.
